


Surrendering

by Collapsedbot



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collapsedbot/pseuds/Collapsedbot
Summary: The principle rule of the game is to not mention the rules or the game itself.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	Surrendering

Brett tenses even when Eddy is not around. He has to be ready at all times. He can't help but being conscious of how he will look to Eddy.

He still has the remaining makeup on from the ridiculous video he has just filmed with Eddy. The lipstick is smudged all over his chin and the mascara covers his entire eyes, making him look battered and bruised. He knows he should erase it and maybe go practice just like he always says but he doesn't move just yet. It is just then that Eddy storms into the room and forcefully locks the door.

Eddy erases Brett's makeup with his own hands. Brett's eyes go wide only for a second. "Eddy, what…." His voice trembles just slightly, but he knows that he's the one taking the control in this game. He lets his body go rigid like a statue. 

Eddy takes the bow from Brett's left hand before he can drop it and puts in on the table. 

Eddy pushes him roughly against the wall so that he is unable to move away from him this time. Brett still makes a show of resisting but the taller violinist holds both of his hands in a tight grip above his head. Eddy's tongue trails down from Brett's lips to his neck carving the scorchingly hot path against his flesh.

Brett looked down on Eddy's head. He was so engrossed in attempting to possess something that Brett had that he didn't even feel his eyes on him. Brett smiled inwardly.

The principle rule of the game is to not mention the rules or the game itself. But there is just one more rule to remember. You must evade and resist at just the right moment, and you can't surrender yourself entirely even when you surrender. The game doesn't ever stop. When it stops, the thing they have between them(Dare he call it love?) becomes just like everything else. So it should be renewed continuously, like music, art, language.

But for now, Brett surrendered. He let himself go limp to Eddy's touches. He briefly thought about how this accident will change the day after. He decided to forget for a moment about even that. He let out a low moan as he lowered his shields.


End file.
